disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Rocky Childs
'Rocky Keanu Takaru Childs II ''is a supporting character of KunoichiShow! and the main protagonist of The Brotectives. Damian is an amateur/self employed/freelance/Junior Detective of Brotectives Incorporated. He was heavily inspired to be a junior detective by his mother, Lola Childs, who happens to be a successful mystery novel writer. Rocky is the love interest of Princess Dollianne, and the best friend of Choney Chavez. '' Physical Appearence Rocky was born with talon blue hair and purple eyes. He wears a maroon red and black hoodie , blue jeans and a pair of grey sneakers . He also sports a Maroon bandage on his left cheek. He also appears to have no nose. Instead three peach tick marks takes the place where his nose is supposed to be. Quotes "I need full background checks on every suspect, Names, eye colors, Horoscope signs and favorite smoothie flavors'! "Never strip a brother from his slushie". " FOR THE THOUSANDTH TIME, I AM NOT A SURFER!!" Gallery 1480976921761.png|Profile Picture Damian FINAL DESIGN.png|New Redesign image_zpsilequaiy.png|Mid-Production Concept Art image_zps6kt8405s.JPEG|Mid-Production Stock Art Running Gag Throughout KunoichiShow! and The Brotectives, Rocky has been constantly classified as a Hawaiian Surfer. Rocky openly admits he is not a surfer. People tend to assume due to his choice of attire.This gag is actually a reference to Rocky's early development for KunoichiShow! 'Fun Facts' *His favorite food is Hash Browns. *Rocky's birthday is November 2, 1998, making his astro sign a Scorpio. *Rocky is deathly allergic to Nutmeg. *Rocky's scar is never to be shown in polite company. *Rocky has a fear of Human Anatomy. *Rocky have been growing light blue hair strands ever since he met Kittie. *From the 6th grade onwards, Rocky currently has 10 restraining orders against him. All of them being his fellow classmates. *According to Council Member Persephone, his spirit animal is a panther. *At leash 40% of The Spishak School District are scared of him. *Due to a defective tumor in his brain, Rocky is unable to say the word "quit". *Rocky has an extraordinary talent for writing poetry. *His favorite colors are Maroon and Neon Orange. *According to show's creator, Rocky's ideal theme song is The Trouble Man by Eikichi Yazawa, which was also the main theme of Capcom's Darkstalkers: The Night Warriors. Early Character Development Due to Rocky's constant judgement by his peers, he actually started out as a surfer boy. During early production of KunoichiShow!, Rocky was originally intended to be a laid back surfer boy. He was originally named Darnell Prototype. The name Prototype was not the official last name for him, but it was a placeholder name. Darnell's design looked similar to his final design with a few exceptions. Darnell was originally going to have Maroon eyes, a purple bandage and a blue tank top with black lining. Rocky's early design heavily resembles Blue Dino Charge Power Ranger, Koda from Power Rangers Dino Charge. Darnell was later redesigned as Damian for many reasons. (see below) *Having a calm laid back surfer boy in a detective themed show would not make sense. *The show's creator, ChardonnayBloo, constantly calls Darnell Damian on accident. *She also didn't want Rocky to be the sidekick. *Rocky was originally going to be named Damian, but the idea was scrapped do having too much similarities to Princess Dollianne Comparison to KunoichiStories! * Rocky was introduced late in the book series, in the animated series he was introduced in Season 2. * In the book series, Rocky had an instant dislike towards Princess Dollianne. However, in the animated series he finds her a very suspicious character. * In the animated series, Rocky had a bitter rivalry towards Ninj-X, in the book series he never meets Ninj-X, due to his death prior to Rocky's debut. Trivia *In the KunoichiShow! episode "The Daring Identity", reveals that Rocky is a modern incarnation of the character Rufio from the 1991 film, Hook. *According to the show's Pitch Bible (Archive Book), Rocky was originally intended to be a sleeper agent working for Captain Panikk under the code name, Rufio-91. Unfortunately, the concept was scrapped *Just like Ninj-X, Rocky was also created on accident. * Apparently, Rocky's #1 favorite Power Ranger is Cassie Chan , the second Pink Turbo Ranger from Power Rangers Turbo and the Pink Space Ranger from Power Rangers In Space. *Rocky is a Hawaiian/German/Korean descendent. *Rocky is fluent in Spanish, French, Russian and Hungarian. *According to show's creator, Rocky was designed without a nose was because "He didn't look good with one". *Rocky's favorite mystery theme, is a murder case. See Also Shukumaru (Fire Tripper) Rumic World Counterpart Ryu Kumon (Ranma 1/2) Rumic World Counterpart (Physical Design) Kagome Higurashi (Inuyasha) Rumic World Counterpart (Physical Design) Inuyasha (Inuyasha) Rumic World Counterpart Category:Heroes Category:Detectives Category:Teenagers Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Disney characters Category:Disney XD Category:Ninjas Category:Asian characters Category:Singing Characters Category:Protagonists Category:KunoichiShow! Category:Lovers Category:Magic Users